Harry Potter and The Last Virgin
by XxxxMiaxxxX
Summary: What happens when a group of girls release a sex potion into all of Hogwarts?
1. 1

I guess this is another gay fanfiction so if you are uncomfortable with this then I would discourage you to read on. Enjoy!  
It was midnight and Hermione Granger was sneaking through the west corridors of Hogwarts. She prayed that filch wouldn't hear her else she would have hell to pay. Earlier that day, as she was sitting eating her pancakes for breakfast, she got a text from Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang and Hannah Abbot to meet at the prefects bathroom at midnight. She obliged. She turned around a corner stealthily and snaked into the bathroom. In a circle stood the girls and they had placed a cauldron and some ingredients in the middle of them.

"Hermione! You gave me quite a fright!" whispered Lavender, clutching her chest. Hermione chuckled and apologised.

"So what is all of this about?" asked Hermione.

"We had the most amazing idea ever! We are going to make a massive Wingardius Sexius potion and then sneak down to the ventilation room and pour it in the pipes, when the fans turn on in the morning, it will be spreading through Hogwarts like the plague!" explained Ginny excitedly.

Hermione nodded and knew what she had to do, Make Wingardius Sexius. She noticed that the girls had got her all of the ingredients so she could start right away.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Cho.

"I can do it in precisely 15 minutes." replied Hermione confidently.

The girls all quietly giggled and gave each other high fives. Hermione got to work adding the ingredients: 1/2 litre of cupid saliva; a tablespoon of rapeseeds; two unicorn hairs, freshly plucked; a mermaid tongue; a teaspoon of love potion; and a rose from the Hogwarts grounds. She stirred the mixture around for a few minutes and adjusted the heat. As she predicted, the potion was done in 15 minutes and was ready to use. The girls clapped.

Quickly, they poured the potion into a big jug and packed everything up. Hannah pulled up a loose floorboard and concealed their equipment in there. Then they all hastily left and headed towards the ventilation room, preparing to pour the liquid into the pipes.

They arrived at the destination, unlocked the door and headed in. The room was only small but it consisted of controls and wires. In the right corner was a small vent, that lead to every other vent in the castle .

"Bingo!" exclaimed Hannah.

They creeped over to the vent and prised it open slowly and carefully. Cho got the jug and opened the lid cautiously, pink steam rose from it instantly. The girls stared at it in awe.

"Here goes nothing." whispered Cho nervously.

She poured the potion into the vent and closed the lid. The girls looked at each other, not really contemplating what they had done. Then they burst into fits of giggles, which echoed around the ventilation room and into the corridor.

"Shit!" said Lavender. Filch had to of heard that. Cho quickly shoved the jug that used to contain the potion behind one of the many control panels. The girls were frozen still as they heard Filch stalk past the miniscule room. They all held their breath.

"Its alright sweet. We'll find those students who are out of bed." said Filch to Mrs Norris, reassuringly.

They had got away with it! They sighed in relief and started to sneak back to their dorms. Once they got to the main staircases, Cho headed up and to the right, to the ravenclaw common room and Hannah went downwards towards the Hufflepuff common room. The others headed up to the fat lady painting and muttered the password, "Red Rubies." The fat lady allowed them to enter. They all collapsed into bed and burst into unstoppable laughter. What an evening!


	2. 2

Hey enjoy this chapter! I think I might make this as more of a short story, I don't know. Comment on what you think :)

—————————————————————

Hermione awoke with a start. She had slept in as it was 8am. She had a very strict sleep schedule because she read in one of her books that for the best education, you need as much sleep as you could get. Oh well she thought, excited for what was going to happen. They had all worked out that the Wingardius Sexius potion should seep through the great hall vent at exactly 08:25.

Hermione quickly got changed and rushed down to the hall, slightly nervous. What If the potion wasn't done properly and everyone caught a disease. She pushed the thought out of her mind and plonked herself down next to Ron and Harry.

"Mornin'." muttered Ron, not even bothering to look up.

"Good morning Ronald!" Hermione replied happily. She squinted over to the ravenclaw table and gave Cho a thumbs up. If this worked it is going to be fucking awesome, she thought.

She piled a few pieces of toast onto her plate and busied herself thinly buttering them. The clock ticked around to 08:20 and Hermione was starting to get anxious. Really anxious. She looked at Lavender and could tell that she was nervous as well. She gave her and Ginny a reassuring smile. What could go wrong?

At 08:25 All of the girls looked up to the air vent and were overjoyed to see the liquid had turned to a gas and was drafting into the great hall, due to hit the Hufflepuff table first. Hermione held her breath. Nothing happened.

Then a Russian exchange student called Kofi climbed onto the table and magicked himself a vodka. He took a sip and laughed heartily. Hermione looked at Ginny confused. Suddenly, another Hufflepuff jumped onto the table and began to madly snog Kofi. One by one all the Hufflepuff's' were snogging each other. The teachers rushed over to try and break the rave but ended up breathing in the potion. Soon the whole hall was infected and there was a massive clump of people kissing. Snape was kissing Ginny, McGonagall was kissing Neville Longbottom and Dumbledore was kissing Cho.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a weird feeling come over her. An urgency to kiss someone. She turned and looked at Ron. They leapt into each others arms and started kissing frantically. The hall was a parade of love. Draco Malfoy was kissing Crabbe madly and Cedric Diggory was juggling 3 girls at once.

This went on for ages and soon people were rushing off to common rooms to have sex. Hermione ran off, hand in hand in with Draco off to a broom cupboard. They rushed inside, knocking over a number of mops and buckets. They were kissing frantically and slowly Draco undressed her. She ripped off his shirt dramatically and kissed his pristine abs. He sighed happily. Then they fucked, in and out, no condom. She was going to get pregnant, as was most of the school.

In the meantime, Dumbledore had started to get over the potion. He was desperately trying to find a cure for Wingardium Sexius but it was no use. Its a potion you use to get pregnant. He was lucky it only makes guys and girls have sex. Else the school would be in a shit ton of trouble. Not that it isn't already.

After hours of searching, Dumbledore could find no cure and he knew the disastrous result of what has to happen. First of all, the boys must be separated from girls so no more girls can get pregnant. Boys can have one half of the school and girls the other. An invisible wall must be made up between the two. After that is complete, All of the pregnant girls must have Avada Intolabour put onto them so that they can have the babies. Finally, once the potion has worn off the boys and the girls can be reunited to look after their children. It was a disaster. Thirteen year olds were going to have children. This is a massive problem.


End file.
